Scary Stories Live
by rocker95
Summary: Before 2013, the Delta Company (Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Brandon and Snowball) have went through scary paranormal stuff. This Halloween, they tell their stories to their children and the ghosts come back to haunt them all! So what happens when their scary stories live again? Well... Let's find out...
1. Around The Fire

**Scary Stories Live**

**Chapter 1**

**October 31, 1996.**

It was an unusually icy Halloween night. A black 1995 Dodge Ram with pumpkins on the doors and hood traveled down the road.

Hells Bells by AC/DC played on its radio as the truck traveled down the road.

Meanwhile, in a red 1987 Freightliner FLA 9664 semi truck, the driver of the Freightliner was drinking as he drove. He was practically going all over the road.

Another semi, a grey 1973 Diamond Reo C-114 D with a liquid nitrogen tank trailer, passed the Dodge. As it got back into the proper lane, the Freightliner drifted to that side of the road. A head-on collision looked inevitable. When it was too late, the two semis tried to swerve. The Freightliner bursted through the Diamond's tanker trailer, spilling liquid nitrogen all over the ground and the front of the Freightliner, in the process, killing the driver. The now-driverless semi crashed head-on into the Dodge, shattering the front end. The rest of it plunged into the front end and totaled the Ram. The only survivor was the driver of the liquid nitrogen truck.

**An unnamed amount of years later on the very same night.**

"You call that a scary story?" asked Rebecca, Stinky's girlfriend, sitting around a fire with Stinky, Runt, Claudette and her bull husband, Ben.

"It's a true story." said Stinky. "They haunted us twice."

"Sure." said Rebecca.

"You know, your skepticism is getting on my nerves." said Ben.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk about someone having problems." said Rebecca. "Having the hots out for a baby."

"WHAT!?" Ben shouted.

"Babe, don't listen to her." said Claudette. "She KNOWS we mature faster."

"Rebecca, you best settle down before you hit the road." said Stinky. "No more fighting with my family. EVER."

"I'm sorry, everyone." said Rebecca.

"Now." said Stinky. "These vehicles as well as other ghosts haunted us. Certain family members before the four of us wolves were born, then again to everyone when we were babies. The second time happened exactly seventeen years after the pileup. Here's our story."

**October 31, 2013.**

_It was a dark night. Uncle Miller, Aunt Daisy, Aunt Missy, Uncle DJ, Mom, Dad, Aunt Lilly, Uncle Garth, Uncle Brandon, Aunt Snowball, Cousin Konstantin, Julianne, Ben, Cousin Valerie, Cousin Cody, Kandy, Akihiko, Hawthorne, Tyler, Cousin Jade, Cousin Jeffrey, Cousin lil Tony, Cousin Oahu, Cousin lil Winston and Cousin Lizzie all sat in a huge circle around the fire. Mom, Dad & Julianne were holding us, feeding us milk._

"I do have to say, Kate." said Garth. "Your puppies are awful cute."

Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Garth." she said.

"I know little Claudette looks just like mom." said Julianne.

"I can name someone else." said Kate.

"Yep." said Julianne. "And I'm proud of it."

"Well heck, a lot of us look like our parents." said Hawthorne. "Me, Kandy, Jade, Valerie, Konstantin, Ben..."

"If not our parents, we ALL look like someone we love." said Tyler.

"But sometimes we do mean things." said Humphrey.

"Yeah like that Halloween the wolves and I were going to San Francisco-" Snowball began.

"Can we save the Shovel Miner Billy story for later?" asked Brandon.

"Speaking of stories, it's Halloween after all." said DJ. "Aren't we all entitled to good scary stories?"

Everyone cheered.

"Then let me tell you the story of the Haunted Harmon House." said DJ.

**...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**

**_NOTE: They all have a relationship where everyone considers each other family. Some are not actually related. _**

**_Married couples: Julianne (Claudette, Stinky and Runt's older sister) and Konstantin (Ben's younger and stronger brother); lil Ben (from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) and Claudette; Jade and Jeffrey; Valerie and Cody; lil Tony and Oahu (a borrowed OC); lil Winston and Lizzie; Akihiko and Kandy (Claudette, Stinky and Runt's other older sister) ; Miller and Daisy (from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. Konstantin and Ben's mother.); Missy (Daisy's sister) and DJ (Miller's younger brother); Kate (Claudette, Stinky & Runt's mom) and Humphrey (Claudette, Stinky & Runt's dad); Lilly and Garth; Brandon and Snowball; Hawthorne (Claudette, Stinky and Runt's older brother) and Tyler._**


	2. It Wasn't Him

**Chapter 2**

**The First Chapter of The Haunted Harmon House**

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V.**

**It was 2010, three weeks before Halloween. For Wakitcha, California kids, school was out until August. Across from the Wakitcha Memorial Farm was an old mansion that supposedly burned down in 1934. Burned it was, but not burned down. I only ever notice the mansion in October. Before or after then, I can't really say whether or not there's a mansion there. Something I didn't understand was how did the 2005 flood demolish our farm, making us have to rebuild from scratch and not this long-gone mansion? Pretty suspicious.**

* * *

A black 1975 Chevrolet Suburban pulled into Wakitcha Memorial Farm's driveway and stopped to the side of the dirt road. Kate then got out. She was wearing a red shirt and black skirt. She stared across the road at the burned house, then climbed back into the truck and went up the driveway.

It was dinner time.

"It's definitely good to see you guys." said DJ.

"I figured you all would be out on the hunt." said Kate. "I mean, the call was about the caribou and coyote troops."

DJ had a weird look on his face.

"I didn't call you." he said.

"It was your voice AND your cellphone." said Garth.

"I left my phone in Canada." said DJ. "It's in the manor... on the kitchen counter, I think."

"Not when we left." said Kate.

"When did you get the call?" asked DJ.

"Afternoon on Saturday." said Kate.

"We need to call the manor and check on things." said DJ. "I have a feeling there's someone there. Some uninvited guest."

Kate got out her cellphone and called the manor in Jasper Park, Canada.

"Hello?" answered Eve.

"Mom, is everything okay there?" asked Kate.

"Yes." said Eve. "Everything's fine, honey. Why?"

"Something strange is going on." said Kate. "DJ says he didn't call us. That his phone's in Jasper. But it sounded just like him. And it was his number."

"I'm well aware of him leaving his phone in the manor." said Eve. "I'm the one that put it in his room."

"Do you have a voice changer?" asked Kate.

"No, I don't." said Eve. "Are you sure he's not pranking you with his powers?"

"Mom, I know his prank face." said Kate. "He looks just as confused as I am. Will you just do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Eve.

Just as Kate speaks, Winston arouses Eve by grabbing her ass cheek as he walks by.

"Make sure there isn't any uninvited guests in the house." said Kate. "I'm scared for you."

"Alright, honey." said Eve. "I gotta go. If anything else happens, call me back in a couple hours."

"Okay mom." said Kate. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." said Eve and hung up the phone, then got a devious look on her face. She then walked up the stairs to Winston and pushed him against the wall and aggressively started kissing him.

"So you wanna play, don't cha?" Eve asked seductively.

"That's the whole idea." said Winston as they continued their little 'game'.


	3. The Mysterious Call

**Chapter 3**

"Your phone's in Jasper." said Kate. "My mom knows."

"I told you." said DJ. "You know what's weird?"

"What?" asked Kate.

"When I was up in Jasper, I sensed coyote and caribou mischief in this very town." said DJ. "I haven't even seen Sabrina or Jerry. I expected help from them."

"It's almost like..." began Missy.

"A paranormal entity is playing with us." Lilly finished.

"Well, we know one thing." said Miller. "The one thing this town and Jasper apparently doesn't have enough of is shit we can't explain."

"What could it be?" asked Missy. "Could it be evera?"

"Evera would melt the phone when it touched it if the phone wasn't white." said Lilly. "It would get hurt if it was white and hasn't been known to speak either. This thing is definitely something we've never dealt with before."

"What if it's a poltergeist?" asked Brandon.

DJ laughed.

"Have you watched too many horror films?" DJ laughed.

"Just in case you haven't noticed, sometimes, watching them saves our tails!" Brandon said, annoyed.

"Calm down, babe." said Snowball.

"He is right, you know." said Miller. "Sometimes, some of the things he watches happens to us."

"Everybody, just look at the facts." said Brandon. "Normal ghosts haunt places, but poltergeists... One poltergeist gets attached to one person and haunts that person. The paranormal things we have gone through have nearly killed us, excluding Belladonna, so here's my theory. What if each one of us has a poltergeist after us? If there's ten that follow us, that could be dangerous, right?"

"As crazy as that sounds, I think onto something." said DJ.

Snowball's phone rang. She then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Or maybe_ evil itself_ always finds you." Lilly's voice said on the phone.

Snowball looked at Lilly, who was sitting at the table quietly.

"You're not Lilly." said Snowball.

"Soon enough, you'll be too dead for it to even matter." Lilly's voice said.

Snowball looked at the caller ID and saw Lilly's number.

"We're gonna hunt you down and kill you, creep." said Snowball.

Lilly's voice laughed right before Snowball hung up.

"Someone's snatching our phones and fucking with us." said Snowball.

Lilly grabbed her phone out of her purse and put it on the table.

"How can they if I always got mine with me?" asked Lilly.

Snowball stood staring at Lilly's phone in horror.

"We need to go to that mansion." said Snowball.


	4. Could It Be The Mansion?

**Okay, so before I start the chapter, I'm gonna start off with the last quote from ch3. If I'd just start ch4, it'd be weird.**

_"We need to go that mansion." said Snowball._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why?" asked Kate.

"That thing scares me." said Snowball. "The only time it's ever there is October and I think it might hold clues to what the hell is going on here!"

"Snowball, honey, calm down." said Brandon. "You're freaked out. I'm sure we all are." he said and put his paw on her cheek. She then kissed his finger. "Maybe we can have some alone time. Keep us busy from all this paranormal shit."

Snowball smiled slightly.

"May we have a few?" asked Brandon. "Undisturbed few."

"I knew what you meant." said Miller. "We each need some when the moment's right... or when it presents itself..."

"Much obliged." Brandon said and led Snowball to their room.

"Do you know anything about that mansion?" asked Kate.

"I heard some family lived there in the late 1920's." said Miller. "Two survived after it burned down in 1934. They then disappeared soon after."

"Well, when did the 2005 flood happen?" asked Kate.

"October 15th." said Daisy. "That damned piece of trash was still standing."

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" asked DJ.

"You pick a bad time to be random." said Miller.

"Well..." DJ began. "Humphrey's been silent since he arrived. I think if this were a story no one would know he was here up until this point. Plus, the thing he and I have in common is the same favorite movies, so-"

Humphrey got a weird look on his face.

"You spouting out your love for me?" he asked, in a "WTF" tone.

DJ sighed.

"Volcano or Tremors?" he asked, acting as if he never heard that.

"Volcano." said Kate. "I think everyone who's not busy mating should watch it."


End file.
